1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical composition that improves the aesthetic appearance of skin. The present invention also relates to a topical composition that inhibits induced lipid synthesis in skin. The present invention further relates to a topical composition that inhibits the formation of cellulite in skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fat may build up underneath the surface of the skin due to induced lipid synthesis in the adipose layer of the skin. The buildup may take the form of a multiplicity of small but recognizable pockets of fat underneath the surface of the skin. Such buildup is commonly referred to as cellulite. Cellulite may impart an unnatural appearance to the skin. Skin can appear lumpy and discontinuous.
It would be desirable to have a topical composition that inhibited induced lipid synthesis in the skin. It would also be desirable to have a topical composition that inhibited the formation of cellulite in skin. It would further be desirable to have a topical composition that improves the aesthetic appearance of skin.